Orion in Winter's Night
by ciocarlie
Summary: Jika kau melihat rasi bintang Orion di malam musim dingin, percayalah aku ada di sampingmu. For Eyeshield 21 Award Month September, Season.


Cio : baru kali ini ikut Challange :)

Rou : trus... Kenapa gw yang harusnya dimulti Chap ES21 kenapa ada disini? =="

Cio : karena baru lw, asisten ES21 yang gw munculin Dx

Rou : i-iya deh...

Cio : oke deh ;) sekarang dimulai saja~ ffic dedicated for **ES21 Award, month September: Season**

Title : Orion in Winter's Night

Rated : T

Genre : Family/Angst

Main Character : Youichi Hiruma

Disclaimed : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning : Gaje, author ngarang2 crita, OOC, Major OC,slight shonen-ai, slight HiruSena.

_**'Kalau kau melihat Rasi bintang Orion di malam musim dingin ketika salju turun, percayalah...'**_

_**~Unknown people**_

* * *

_Ketika kau melihat tiga bintang yang berjajar diatas langit..._

_Yang dikelilingi beberapa bintang seakan-akan mengikutinya kemanapun ketiga bintang itu berada..._

_Kau akan melihat sebuah rasi bintang bernama Orion..._

_Orion, akan selalu bersinar meskipun langit ditutupi oleh awan putih..._

_Dan ketika kau bisa melihat rasi bintang itu diatas langit musim dingin..._

_Percayalah, _

_Aku berada disampingmu saat itu..._

~~~Eyeshield 21~~~

Salju turun semakin deras di SMA Deimon. Aktifitas diluar bangunan tampak sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tetapi, tidak di ruangan klub Amefuro Deimon. Latihan tetap berjalan walaupun mereka sudah memenangkan Christmas Bowl setelah mengalahkan Teikoku. Diantara suara angin musim dingin yang terdengar, tercampur juga suara seperti ketikan laptop yang terdengar didalam ruangan klub itu.

Jari-jari yang panjang itu dengan cepat bergerak diatas keyboard laptop WAIO yang ada didepannya. Mata hijau tosca yang runcing itu hanya menatap lurus kearah laptop sambil terus mengunyah permen karet bebas gula. Hiruma Youichi, sang kapten Deimon Devil Bats sedang berada didalam ruangan klub sendirian. Semua anggota belum datang karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi.

"..." Tiba-tiba tangannya terhenti ketika ia melihat tanggalan yang berada dibawah jam digital yang ada di pojok bawah kanan dari layar laptopnya. Sedikit melebarkan pupil, ia memecahkan balon permen karet yang ada dimulutnya.

**26 Desember 200x**

_'Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi kesuatu tempat Youichi-kun?'_

Bayangan sosok seorang perempuan berambut panjang langsung terlintas dibenaknya. Ia menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk berfikir sejenak sebelum terdengar decakan kesal dari mulut sang kapten yang saat ini memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya. Ia terlihat kesal, tetapi akhirnya meninggalkan laptop yang masih menyala itu dan berjalan kedepan pintu keluar.

"Dingin MAX!"

"Kuharap tidak ada badai salju hari ini..." Suara dua orang yang ia tahu itu membuatnya membatu. Ia hanya diam dan berdiri sebelum beberapa detik kemudian pintu didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Sena dan juga Monta. Dibelakangnya juga terlihat Mamori dan juga anggota DDB plus Suzuna.

"Eh? Hiruma-san, kenapa kau mematung didepan pintu?" Suara sang Runner langsung membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia melihat mata cokelat yang ada didepannya itu.

"... Aku ingin pulang..." Jawab Hiruma sambil melewati Sena dan juga Monta. Yang dilewati hanya bisa bengong dan melihat kearah Hiruma. Baru pertama kali ini sang kapten yang sudah berada didalam ruangan klub membatalkan latihan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tetapi, mereka hanya bisa melihat sosok Hiruma yang menghilang ditengah salju yang semakin kencang berhembus.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Jumonji masuk kedalam ruangan klub diikuti oleh semua anggota DDB.

"Entahlah..." Kurita melihat laptop Hiruma yang masih terbuka. Melihat kearah website yang dibuka oleh sang kapten. "O-ri-on...?"

"Eh?" Mereka semua langsung menghampiri Kurita dan melihat kearah laptop Hiruma. Beberapa foto bintang-bintang tampak disana.

"Orion itu apa Mamo-nee?" Tanya Sena yang berada disamping Mamori. Mamori melihat kearah laptop dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sena.

"Orion itu-"

"Orion itu salah satu rasi bintang yang bisa dilihat pada saat musim dingin di Jepang..." Mendengar suara yang asing terdengar didalam klub, semua anggota Deimon langsung menatap kearah salah satu sisi ruangan klub. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan bermata hijau tosca sedang duduk dan tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

...

"U-Uwaaaaa!" Semua anggota Deimon langsung berteriak karena kehadiran perempuan itu benar-benar tidak disadari. Perempuan yang sepertinya berusia 20 tahunan itu juga terlihat terkejut melihat mereka.

"E-etto..." Sena dengan takut-takut mendekati perempuan asing itu. "Maaf sudah mengagetkan anda..."

"*chukle* Tidak apa-apa... Aku juga minta maaf masuk begitu saja kedalam ruangan ini." Senyuman wanita itu benar-benar manis melengkapi wajahnya yang berparas cantik. "Kalian... Teman-teman Youichi?" Tanyanya tidak meninggalkan senyuman di bibirnya.

"eh? Anda kenal Hiruma/Hiruma-san?" Semua anggota DDB berbicara serempak dan wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

"Memang... Apa hubungan anda dengan Hiruma-kun?" Sena sedikit tidak enak melihat kearah wanita cantik itu.

"Memang kenapa kalau ia ada hubungan special dengan Hiruma-san Sena?" Monta melihat Sena yang sekarang ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Tenang saja..." Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan melihat Sena. "Aku bukan kekasih Youichi... Tetapi, aku mempunyai hubungan yang special dengannya..." Wanita itu menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Heee? Apa itu?" Semua anggota DDB penasaran dan mendekat kearah wanita itu.

"Aku... Adalah Orion, milik Youichi..." Jawabnya sedikit memajukan badannya dan berbisik. Semua anggota DDB hanya bisa bingung mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

~~~Eyeshield 21~~~

Semakin lama salju semakin turun dengan derasnya. Youichi Hiruma, sang kapten DDB berjalan ditengah salju yang lebat itu menuju kesebuah hutan yang lebat dan dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon sakura. Ia berusaha untuk melihat kedepannya dan menemukan sebuah ayunan tua yang tergantung disebuah pohon yang ada disana. Ia hanya memegang tali ayunan itu dan menutup matanya.

"...sudah 12 tahun, dan kau tidak pernah menemuiku..." Hiruma hanya terduduk dan tetap memegang ayunan itu.

~~~Flash Back~~~

Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna hitam sedang menangis ditengah taman dan duduk diatas ayunan yang ada ditempat itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berhenti menangis, tetapi tidak bisa ia lakukan.

Seorang wanita yang memakai long dress berwarna biru dan juga syal berwarna putih berjalan dan mendekati anak itu. Ia duduk dan melihat anak itu sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Youichi-kun... Kenapa kau menangis lagi...?" Wanita itu mencoba untuk melihat kearah anak yang ternyata Hiruma itu. Mata hijau toscanya yang dipenuhi oleh air mata itu langsung diusap oleh perempuan itu.

"Semua orang... Lagi-lagi hanya mengejekku... Mereka berkata kalau ayah tidak menyayangiku... Dan ayah lebih memilih shogi daripada aku..." Ia hanya menatap wanita itu dengan mata hijau toscanya. "Apa benar... Ayah tidak menyayangiku...?"

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening Hiruma. Ia memegang kedua pipi kecil Hiruma dan menyunggingkan senyuman manis kepada Hiruma. "Bagaimana mungkin, seorang ayah tidak mencintai anaknya...? Apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temanmu, ayahmu adalah orang yang paling mencintaimu..."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya... Kalau kau menjadi anak baik, dan tidak akan menangis lagi... Permintaanmu pasti akan dikabulkan oleh tuhan..." Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Hiruma kecil itu.

~~~20 Desember~~~

Hiruma kecil hanya bisa diam dan duduk diatas ayunan yang berada diatas bukit itu. Ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih. Tetapi, tidak ada satu tetespun air mata yang keluar dari mata hijaunya.

"Youichi-kun?" Lagi-lagi wanita yang menemani Hiruma ketika itu menghampirinya. Ia duduk dan melihat Hiruma lagi. "Ada apa?"

"Ayah tidak pernah datang dihari ulang tahunku..." Hiruma hanya bisa menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"..." Wanita itu tidak bisa berbicara apapun dan hanya bisa diam. Senyuman tipis mewarnai wajah pucatnya. "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tetap disini? Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan pada anak baik seperti Youichi..."

"Eh?"

~~~In the Night~~~

"Uwaaa... Bagus sekali...!" Malam telah tiba, dan langit diatas bukit itu terlihat penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung. "Aku belum pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini...!"

"Kau bisa lihat itu Youichi...?" Wanita itu menunjuk kearah atas, tiga buah bintang yang berjajar disatu garis. "Bintang-bintang yang membentuk sesuatu diatas langit disebut sebagai rasi bintang. Dan rasi bintang yang ditandai dengan tiga bintang yang berada di satu garis dan dikelilingi beberapa bintang lain disekelilingnya, disebut sebagai Orion..."

"Orion?"

"Orion... Rasi bintang yang paling sering terlihat diatas langit Jepang. Ia akan selalu, bersinar walaupun kegelapan mengelilinginya." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap mata tosca Hiruma. "Aku... Adalah Orion milikmu... Dan aku akan selalu ada disampingmu sampai kapanpun..."

~~~26 Desember~~~

Hiruma kecil sedang berada disamping tempat tidur. Dan diatas tempat tidur itu, wanita yang selalu menemaninya hanya terkulai lemah dengan beberapa alat ditubuhnya. Hiruma hanya bisa menangis dan melihat kearah wanita itu.

"Bukankah kau mengatakan akan selalu ada disampingku...?" Dengan suara yang terisak ia hanya bisa memegang tangan wanita itu.

"Maaf Youichi-kun..." Wanita itu hanya mengusap kepala Hiruma sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia mencoba untuk memeluk kepala kecil Hiruma dan menciumnya. "Aku memang akan meninggalkanmu sekarang... Tetapi, ingatlah satu hal... Ketika kau menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh awan putih dan juga salju dan kau menemukan rasi bintang orion tetap bersinar, maka percayalah kalau saat itu aku ada disampingmu..."

~~~End Flash Back~~~

Disamping ayunan itu, sebuah batu nisan terlihat ditempat itu. Hiruma hanya bisa mengusap batu nisan itu dengan tatapan nanar, dan sedih. Tatapan yang tidak pernah bisa ia tunjukkan semenjak kematiannya. Wanita yang selalu ada ketika ia menginginkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.

"Aku selalu mencari Orion ketika langit dipenuhi oleh awan putih... Tetapi, aku tetap tidak bisa melihat rasi bintang Orion itu..." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih.

"Hiruma-san!"

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Hiruma!"

Suara orang-orang yang semakin dekat dan ia kenal itu langsung membuatnya bangkit dan menatap kearah mereka. Semua anggota DDB terlihat berlari kearah Hiruma.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini Bocah sialan?" Hiruma berusaha untuk menunjukkan raut wajah yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Eh? Kami khawatir karena Hiruma-san belum kembali dan salju semakin lebat..." Monta yang nafasnya masih memburu hanya bisa melihat Hiruma saja.

"Maksudku bukan itu monyet sialan! Kenapa kalian bisa tahu tempat sialan ini? !"

"Ah, Yukina-san memberitahukannya pada kami..." Sena hanya bisa tersenyum dan menoleh kearah belakang tempat seharusnya wanita itu ada bersama dengan mereka. Tetapi, wanita bernama Yukina itu tidak ada dimanapun.

"Jangan bercanda kuso chibi, Yukina itu-" kata-kata Hiruma terdiam ketika ia melihat kearah langit. Awan putih seakan-akan menghindar dan menampakkan tiga buah bintang yang berjajar dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa bintang yang senantiasa ada disekitarnya.

"He? Makam siapa ini MAX?" Monta melihat kearah makam yang ada didekat sana. Melihat lebih dekat kearah makam itu untuk melihat nama yang terlukis dibatu nisan itu.

**Hiruma Yukina**

10 Oktober 19xx-26 Desember 199x

"E-eh? !" Semuanya langsung berteriak ketika melihat nama yang tertulis dimakam itu.

"T-tetapi, yang tadi kita temui..." Kurita terlihat gemetar ketika melihat nama yang ada disana.

"Hiruma-kun, orang ini..." Mamori melihat kearah Hiruma dan terdiam ketika melihat mata hijau tosca itu mengeluarkan air mata. "H-Hiruma-kun?" Ia melihat kearah yang dilihat Hiruma. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan mata berwarna hijau tosca. Sama seperti mata sang kapten.

"Youichi-kun tetap cengeng seperti dulu ya..." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Hiruma. Ia memegang pipi Hiruma dan menghapus air matanya. "Kau sudah besar seperti ini Youichi-kun..."

"..." Hiruma membiarkan air matanya keluar dan memegang tangan wanita itu. "Tentu saja aku tidak cengeng lagi Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san? !" Semua anggota DDB terkejut dengan panggilan itu.

"..." Wanita itu tersenyum dan mencium pipi Hiruma. "Kau selalu kemari setiap tahun dan mencari rasi bintang Orion... Dan sekarang, aku bisa berada disampingmu walaupun hanya sebentar... Setelah ini, apakah kau akan mencari bintang Orion lagi...?"

Hiruma melihat ibunya yang hanya tersenyum sambil melihat kearah semua anggota DDB. Hiruma menyadari semua itu, dan menyeringai sambil tertawa seperti biasa.

"Kekeke... Untuk apa aku mencarinya lagi... Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sekali lagi kaa-san..."

"..." Ibu Hiruma, Yukina hanya tersenyum dan melihat kearah anggota DDB. "Kalian... Jagalah Youichi-kun ya..."

"B-baiklah..." Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam dan mematung.

"Nah... Sekarang, sudah waktunya aku pergi..." Ibunya mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Hiruma dan membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya mencium dahi Hiruma dan menghilang.

"..." Hiruma hanya bisa diam dan melihat salju yang turun diatasnya. Rasi bintang Orion yang bersinarpun lama kelamaan tertutupi oleh awan putih.

"H-hiruma-kun?" Mamori akan mendekati Hiruma yang membelakangi mereka semua. Tetapi tiba-tiba seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan tampak diwajahnya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang lanjutkan latihan bocah-bocah sialan!" Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya kearah anggota DDB seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Alhasil mereka semua berlarian menjauhi Hiruma dan berlari keluar hutan itu.

"Hei Kuso Chibi..." Hiruma memegang tangan Sena untuk mencegahnya berlari lebih jauh.

"Ada apa Hiruma-sa-" Mulut Sena terkunci ketika bibir Hiruma menempel dibibirnya yang lebih kecil. Ciuman tiba-tiba itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tetapi, setelah itu Hiruma menarik tubuh kecil Sena didalam pelukannya. "E-eh...? Ada apa Hiruma-san?"

"Tetaplah disini... Tetap disampingku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." Hiruma hanya menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Sena yang lebih kecil. Dan Sena hanya tersenyum sambil menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. _'Tetaplah disampingku... Karena kaulah Orionku...'_

_'Jagalah selalu Orion milikmu sekarang... Youichi...'_

~~~End (Owari)~~~

Cio : ...

Rou : ...

Cio : apaan nih! *lempar meja*

Rou : s-sabar sensei... O_O

Cio : endingnya payah! Dx ga sesuai sama pikiran pertama Dx

Rou : yang penting bisa selesai kan sensei? :)

Cio : iya sih :)

Rou : kalau begitu, ga ada kata-kata lain lagi selain Read and Review xD

Cio : selain untuk challange Eyeshield 21, fic ini gw dedikasiin buat mamanya sahabat gw yang sudah kembali kepadaNya. Semoga amal ibadah beliau diterima disisinya.

All : Ciaosuu!

Cio : salah fandom eui =="


End file.
